Seven O'Clock
by Old Man River
Summary: Entre sept et huit heures du matin, ils ont leurs rituels du matin et beaucoup de baisers.


**Disclamer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire non plus. Elle appartient à xonceinadream (/4517131/xonceinadream ).

**Pairing :** Klaine

**Résumé :** Entre sept et huit heures du matin, ils ont leurs rituels du matin et beaucoup de baisers.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à lire ce mignon petit prompt qui a pour titre « sept et le matin » que l'auteur a mis sur son tumblr, où je vous invite à aller pour en trouver d'autres, aussi mignon les uns que les autres. Je voudrais aussi remercier You'll let me be your man qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger !

Chaque matin, Blaine se réveille et fait le café. C'est, peut-être, un peu compliqué mais ils sont à court d'argent et donc au lieu d'avoir le Starbucks qu'ils aimeraient avoir, lui et Kurt doivent se contenter Folgers*. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, pense-t-il en allumant la cafetière. S'ils étaient en train de mourir de faim ou quelque chose comme ça il sait que ses parents leur enverraient de l'argent. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas exactement heureux qu'ils aient déménagé à Londres à leurs insu et avaient arrêté les chèques mensuels.

Même avec l'absence de Starbucks chaque matin, Blaine ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter cette décision. L'appartement où ils habitaient était devenu trop étroit et Kurt avait obtenu une opportunité fantastique qui lui permettait de vivre son rêve. Blaine ne parvenait pas à être contrarié par ce choix, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essayait.

Chaque matin, à sept heures précise, Kurt se réveille et sort de leur, il faut l'admettre, très petite chambre, en se frottant les yeux et demande si le café est prêt. Il ne l'est jamais, vu que Blaine ne s'est levé que cinq minutes plus tôt, alors Kurt se laisse étreindre, appréciant les doux baisers que Blaine dépose sur sa gorge.

C'est un rituel du matin qu'ils aiment, quelque chose qu'ils attendent avec impatience. Sept heures du matin est le moment où ils peuvent être ensemble. A huit heures, Kurt doit s'assurer qu'il est prêt pour aller à l'agence de mode et Blaine pour se diriger vers le petit théâtre où il donne des leçons de chant.

La machine à café s'arrête quelques instants plus tard et Kurt leur verse leurs tasses tandis que Blaine leur prépare un petit déjeuner copieux composé de pain toasté (ils sont encore tous les deux novices dans le domaine de la cuisine mais c'est dur d'essayer de cuisiner quelque chose quand ça fini en bataille de nourriture ou à faire l'amour sur le sol, ou le plan de travail ou la table ou le mur.) Ils s'assoient sur des chaises l'un à côté de l'autre, les chevilles entremêlées, partageant leurs plannings pour la journée.

Chaque jours de la semaine est différent car ils remplissent leurs journées avec des classes, des travaux et des événements sociaux avec des connaissances différentes, ressentant le vide laissé par leurs amis restés dans un autre pays. Ils s'aiment et sont les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils ont besoin d'avoir d'autres amis et le reconnaissent.

A sept heures dix-sept, ils ont fini leurs cafés et se lèvent. Blaine va préparer leur douche et Kurt rince leurs tasses puis jette la serviette en papier où se trouvaient leurs pains grillé. Au moins leur déjeuner ne laisse pas beaucoup de vaisselle, pense Kurt avec un sourire alors qu'il se dirige pour prendre une douche avec son âme sœur.

Ils ne sortent jamais de la douche aussi vite qu'ils devraient avec l'alarme du portable de Kurt qui sonne depuis sept minutes, leurs disant qu'ils sont en retard. C'est difficile de se détacher l'un de l'autre, la douche et le shampooing et presser l'autre contre le mur pour l'embrasser_ juste encore une fois_ avant qu'ils ne soient séparés pour le restant de la journée.

Blaine prend plus de temps pour se préparer, l'habituel gel dans les cheveux n'est plus aussi présent qu'au lycée, mais il est toujours évident. Il aime dire que sans le gel il mesure presque la même taille que Kurt et même si cela ne le dérangerait pas, il n'aime vraiment pas ses boucles. Donc, il met du gel. Ils se cognent leurs hanches avec taquinerie, menaçant de cracher du dentifrice dans les cheveux de l'autre tout en essayant de monopoliser le miroir.

Les minutes passent quand ils jettent un coup d'œil à leurs téléphones, sept heures devient rapidement huit heures et ils doivent bientôt partir. Les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, Blaine envoie des baisers à Kurt à travers le miroir, aimant le regarder craquer jusqu'à perdre de vue son rituel matinal. Blaine aime le distraire mais il s'éloigne pour mettre ses chaussures et s'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié avant de partir de l'appartement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » crie Kurt et Blaine répond vite, lui disant qu'il leur reste dix-sept minutes avant qu'il soit huit heures et il peut entendre les mouvements de Kurt s'accélérer.

Kurt est près peu de temps après et Blaine le bloque dans le passage de la porte, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, le poussant en arrière. Kurt l'embrasse fougueusement, sachant qu'ils vont passer la journée dehors, pour s'écarter avec un gémissement quand il sent Blaine retirer sa chemise de son pantalon. Avec un sourire en coin, Blaine se penche pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kurt ne peux s'empêcher de sourire, faisant de son mieux pour remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon, sachant qu'il la sentira jusqu'à qu'il se dérobe pour aller à la salle de bain et résoudre ce problème. « Tu es un idiot » répondit Kurt, avec une affection évidente dans la voix.

Les deux se dépêchent au moment où le téléphone de Blaine sonne, leur permettant de savoir qu'il leur restait sept minutes avant de devoir franchir la porte. Kurt met ses chaussures, se vérifie dans le miroir, en tournant sur lui-même pour se voir sous tous les angles._ La vie d'un éditeur de magazine de mode n'est pas facile_, dit-il sans cesse. « Tu es incroyable » lui dit Blaine, et il le pense de tout son être.

Kurt se tourne vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Oui, et bien, tu as le devoir de dire ça ». Sa réponse est enjouée, et il ne veut pas dire ça. Il sait à quel point il est agréable à regarder et il est très fière de lui.

« Je le dirais même si je n'avais pas à le faire. »

Cette fois c'est le téléphone de Kurt qui sonne, interrompant leurs regards remplis d'amour qu'ils se lançaient, une chose pour laquelle leurs amis les auraient taquinés depuis environ sept secondes s'ils avaient été là. Kurt a un pincement au cœur, ressentant le manque, et en même temps il est très heureux qu'ils ne soient pas là.

« Je t'aime » murmure Kurt car ils ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour la journée et ils éteignent les alarmes sur leurs téléphones, qu'ils avaient programmées pour qu'elles sonnent en même temps.

Blaine sourit à Kurt et ils s'arrêtent juste une minute parce qu'ils aiment leurs vies et ils s'aiment. Parfois Blaine pense qu'il pourrait regarder Kurt pour toujours et Kurt pense la même chose parce qu'ils l'ont fait jusqu'à présent et ils sont sacrément heureux ensemble. « Je t'aime. »

Déglutissant durement, Kurt se penche en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine l'espace d'un instant. Les lèvres de Blaine sont aussi douce et incroyables que d'habitude et il est difficile pour Kurt de se retirer mais il le fait. Il est sept heures cinquante-neuf quand il sort, laissant Blaine verrouiller la porte. Ils ont tous les deux une clé en fonction de qui rentre en premier à la maison.

Ils échangent un dernier baiser qui se transforme en un juste encore un ou peut être bien sept ou beaucoup plus quand ils prennent l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'étage inférieur. Juste_ un de plus cette fois je te le promets_ et ils se séparent chacun de leur côté. Dès que Blaine n'est plus visible, il envoie un message à Kurt, lui faisant remarquer qu'il a sept minutes de retard et qu'il ne devrait pas s'arrêter prendre un café même si il va quand même le faire.

Kurt sourit en lisant le texto ' Parfait pour moi.' Il répond par un simple « Je t'aime. » parce que les mots ne sont jamais assez. Il ne reçoit pas de réponse mais ce n'est pas grave. Un peu après sept heures, ils reviendront tous les deux à leur appartement et il ne peut pas attendre.

*Marque de café


End file.
